Demon Seed
by ChelseaxQ
Summary: Hannibal is a demon and requires a child, he chooses Will as his spouse. Will is not consulted in the matter and the two of them have to deal with each other and impending fatherhood.
1. Chapter 1

Contains some rape/non-con and mpreg, so avoid if that's not your thing. This is probably the strangest thing I've ever written, so bear with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading. :)

* * *

"It keeps growing, and I can feel it breathe. I have been trying to behave myself. It keeps growing, and I can feel it breathe. I have been trying to tolerate you."

-Trent Reznor

Part One

Will Graham had been a patient at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane for several weeks and with the encephalitis relinquishing its grip on his troubled mind he thought the strangeness of his dreams would subside. They had not, in fact since his admittance they had only increased in number and intensity. The phantasms that nightly plagued his dreams, were of an increasing singular nature.

He was visited every night by the same monstrous creature, a creature whose skin was black as tar and whose features were without human characteristics. Its body was gaunt and emaciated, its legs ended in cloven hooves and it bore long and lethally sharp claws. But the penultimate horror of the creature were the set of antlers that protruded grotesquely from the otherwise human skull.

Will had seen the creature many times before its true nature was revealed to him. The creature and Hannibal Lecter, whether he be man or devil, were one and the same. The face and voice from which he had drawn so much comfort had twisted and transformed into a source of unutterable horror. Sitting alone in his cramped cell, waiting for Chilton to continue his pathetic attempts at psychiatry, Will wished only to stop the monster from taking any more lives.

To kill Hannibal Lecter though, would be impossible. You see, Will was a man who loved ferociously and endlessly, and he couldn't, despite what he knew, bring himself to kill the man he loved. Not that he had much opportunity to take his life, locked away as he was. He tried to hate him, tried to fear him, but the shreds of lingering affection and fondness remained. When Hannibal deigned to grace him with his presence, Will couldn't help but feel his spirits lift at the sight.

The absurdity of it was not lost on him, the tenderness of his feelings toward the man responsible for his imprisonment. The Hannibal that visited him in his dreams, the monster that lurked beneath the perfectly tailored human suit and haunted Will's nightmares was in fact the man he had let so far inside. He had let him know him in a way very few people ever had and Will was almost unwilling to consolidate the versions of the man. He wasn't even sure he truly knew who Hannibal was.

It was raining that night, and there was a chill in the air that seemed to work its way into Will's bones, making him ache and shiver. It was late when sleep finally found him, but it was fitful and he dreamed of terrible things he would not remember come the following day. Hannibal came to him as he so often did, but the real Hannibal not the creature who so frequented his dreams. He was dressed impeccably as always, and he spoke with a gentle tenderness that Will had never heard in his voice before.

Hannibal was in the cell with him, walking toward him assuredly. Will felt no fear, only a curiosity, wondering what this could be. Neither of them spoke and Hannibal took a seat beside Will on the metal cot. It was several minutes before Hannibal spoke. "Will, something is going to happen now and I need you to know that it must happen and it will not be a thing that you do not wish for."

"And what is this something?" asked Will.

In answer Hannibal leaned over and kissed Will firmly on the mouth. Will gasped in shock, but the sound was devoured by Hannibal's hungry mouth. Will kissed him back, tentatively at first but with increasing vigor. He couldn't deny that this was something he had longed for, but it felt wrong and not because of what he now knew about the man running his hands so softly through Will's hair.

Will pulled back enough to speak. "This isn't real, this is a dream." he said.

"Then it is a good dream." replied Hannibal pulling him close and kissing him again. Hannibal reached for the fastenings of Will's drab grey jumpsuit, undoing the buttons and pulling it down to his waist. Will began undressing Hannibal unmindful of the expensiveness of the garments. He tore the coat from Hannibal's shoulders and began tugging at the burgundy tie. Several seconds passed as they frantically undressed each other, the only sound in the concrete cell their heavy breathing.

Both of them naked from the waist up they paused for a moment, Will running his hands over the planes of Hannibal's chest, enjoying the warmth of his skin, aching to be touched by him. Hannibal obliged him, trailing his fingertips down Will's stomach. Will arched his back and let out a low moan. Hannibal laid him down on the narrow cot and finished undressing him. He looked down at Will, laid out before him and smiled a knowing smile that would have alarmed Will if he had not been so aroused. His cock stood upright, dripping precum and Hannibal looked at it appreciatively before rising from the bed to remove the rest of his clothes.

Hannibal climbed back onto the too small bed and settled between Will's legs, their bodies flush he kissed Will slow and sweet. He reached down between Will's legs running the pad of his thumb over his quivering hole, relishing the gasp he drew from Will's lips. Hannibal slicked two of his fingers and slipped them inside Will, who arched his back, hissing at the burn and stretch. Hannibal worked the digits slowly in and out until Will had adjusted and after a few seconds he removed his fingers and leaned back on his heels.

He looked down at Will, flushed and sweating, he could smell the need on him. Hannibal slicked his aching cock and moved back into position between Will's legs. Hannibal lined himself up and inched in, stretching Will. It was almost too much too fast for Will and the pain of it equaled the pleasure. It was good though and he let out a moan as he wrapped his legs around Hannibal's waist, pulling him deeper. Hannibal bottomed out and paused for a moment, looking into Will's eyes as he felt Will's heat sheathing him.

"This was meant to happen." Hannibal murmured quietly. "It could never have been any other way."

"I know." Replied Will, trustingly. Although he didn't know, not yet and the truth may be too much for even him to handle.

Hannibal slipped out of Will and thrust back in with a snap of his hips. He set a rapid pace and Will clung to him, taking everything he gave and still wanting more. Will's moans echoed off the stone walls, his cock lay hot and heavy against his stomach. Hannibal reached between them and began stroking Will in time with his thrusts. Hannibal fucked him harder as he leaned down to kiss him, drinking down every sweet sound he made. Will was so close and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. A few more thrusts had him painting their chests with his come, a strangled moan escaping his lips.

Hannibal pulled out of Will and roughly turned him over, Will bonelessly complied. Hannibal pulled Will to his knees and pressed himself against Will's entrance while loosely wrapping a hand around his throat. "Close your eyes." He whispered against Will's ear, his voice sounding hoarse.

Will did as he was asked and something in the air seemed to change. A tension was there that had been before, he opened his eyes and tried to turn to catch a glimpse of Hannibal. Before he could make any movement, he felt hands on his hips and thought Hannibal must still be there. It was a second before he realized something was wrong, they weren't hands the fingers were too long, too sharp. He looked down to see that two sets of foot long claws gripped his hips where Hannibal's softly manicure hands had been a moment before.

He tried to pull away, but the grip was too strong. He looked at the ground in front of him and saw the shadow of the monstrosity that held him in its grip. He saw the too narrow shoulders and the outline of the hideous antlers. He screamed and began thrashing, but it was useless, his dream had become a nightmare. A second later he felt it, where Hannibal's cock had been teasing his entrance a moment before, there not lay a hard weight against him. With dawning horror he screamed in desperation. He prayed that he would wake up, that it would end, but his prayers went unanswered.

The beast mounted him, its cock too big, splitting him open. The pain was agonizing and he felt blood trickle down the insides of his thighs. It moved within him, brutally and without mercy. It fucked him like an animal, taking what it wanted, Will began to weep in earnest. It only lasted a few minutes, minutes that seemed like an eternity. With an inhuman growl it spilled its seed inside Will, filling him up, burning him from within. It slipped out of him, leaving him there curled up on his metal cot, with blood and semen seeping out of his torn hole. Will lay there wishing he could wake up for a long time before everything, mercifully went black.

Will awoke the following morning shaking, the shreds of the nightmare still clinging to him. He felt nauseas and when he arose to get to the sink on the other side of his cramped cell, he felt an excruciating pain shoot through his backside. The blood stains in his boxers and the pain did not lie. Will lay back in bed, trembling and afraid, a peculiar feeling in his stomach.

"I thought maybe, I thought this would go away, but it continues. The only constant, every day, stronger."

-Trent Reznor

Part Two

Will was not a patient at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane for much longer following that night. The true Chesapeake Ripper, it seemed had had a change of heart about his incarceration. The reasons for which were still a mystery to Will. He was grateful though to be going home, to his dogs, to familiarity, to comfort. The cold stone walls of his cell had grown increasingly hostile since the nightmare that had left him bloodied and aching.

He had refused Hannibal Lecter's numerous attempts to visit. Though he knew the dream had not been real, or so he had convinced himself. Something inside him, the part which once harbored affection for the man, now balked at the thought of his presence. There was a permanent sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't seem to rid himself of the unclean feeling the dream had left him with. He hoped that when he was home the sharpness of the memories would fade and sink back into a state of half-remembrance. He hoped too that the nightmares that had continued to plague his slumbers would subside when was once more safely in his own bed.

The moment he stepped through his door a sense of calm washed over him, one as he had not felt since his imprisonment. He was joyfully reunited with his dogs and he settled back into something resembling normalcy. He was grateful for the fact that there was no awkwardness between himself and Jack and the others. They apologized for doubting him and they all moved on. Will was especially glad to have Alana back in his life, he had missed her more than he thought he would and she was the only one left he could talk to. He had continued to avoid Hannibal and they all just assumed that he still doubted him. Alana had on several occasions tried to get them together to try and work things out. Will refused every time and after a few weeks she stopped trying.

In the month since his release there had begun a change in Will. The unpleasant feeling in his gut continued and as time wore on he found himself awoken some mornings by intense nausea that would only abate after he'd been violently ill. He had decided to see a doctor about it when he got the time, maybe he'd picked something up at the hospital, a virus perhaps. For the time being it was just an inconvenience, something he didn't think much of. Something else changed in that month as well, Hannibal Lecter finally grew tired of being ignored. He showed up one afternoon on Will's front porch completely out of the blue. Will remained still and quiet as Hannibal knocked, hoping that he'd give up eventually, thinking that Will wasn't home.

"I know you're in there Will," Hannibal called through the door loud enough for Will to hear. "You can't hide from me forever you know."

Will didn't move.

"If you don't let me in, I'll find my own way in and I assure you it will be less enjoyable for the both of us that way."

Will dragged himself from the chair he'd been sitting in and slowly made his way to the door. He opened it to reveal Hannibal impeccably dressed as always. Will stepped back allowing Hannibal to walk past him into the house. Will tried to suppress the involuntary shudder that passed through him at Hannibal's proximity, but was unable to. Hannibal crossed the room and sat himself in the chair recently vacated by Will. Will hesitated a moment before he followed and sat in the chair opposite Hannibal. The silence that followed was lengthy and pregnant with an uncomfortable tension.

"You've been avoiding me." Hannibal said after a while.

"Have I?" asked Will with an attempt at casualness. "I hadn't noticed."

The corners of Hannibal's mouth lifted in an unmistakable smirk. "I think we both know what this is about."

Will tensed, but said nothing.

"By now I'm sure you've convinced yourself it didn't happen, that it was a dream, well I can assure you that it was not." Hannibal's voice was low and calming, but the words coming out of him brought the horror of that night rushing back, the calmness he had managed to regain since coming home shattered around him.

Will's pulse quickened, he wanted to call Hannibal a liar, wanted to scream, but no sound escaped his lips. He just sat perfectly still, breathing heavily and wising this was a dream he could wake from. "What are you?" he asked after a painfully long silence.

"I am not human, as I'm sure you have suspected at one time or another." Hannibal said with an air of nonchalance.

"Are you the Devil?"

"Nothing so dramatic," Hannibal told him. "Merely a demon."

Will laughed, a harsh bark of disbelief. "Well, I guess that makes me an angel then." He said with a forced smile.

"Perhaps it does." Hannibal leaned forward in his chair before he spoke again. "You must know that what happened, what I did-"

"What you did?" asked Will incredulously. "You raped me."

"I know that, and for what it's worth I do regret the pain I caused you."

"But not the act."

"No."

"Why are you here?" asked Will trying to stay calm while the reality which he had been trying to piece together since the cure of his encephalitis began melting away, like one of Dalí's absurd clocks.

"There is something you need to know, something more shocking than my true nature."

Will didn't trust Hannibal as far as he could throw him and wanted to believe that this whole thing was just another manipulation technique, but the vividness of his memories would not allow it. "What could be more shocking than that?" asked Will at last, lacking the strength to doubt anymore.

"You carry my child within you." Hannibal said quietly.

Will was sure he misheard him. "I what?" he asked.

"You heard me. The nausea, the illness you've been experiencing is not a virus."

"What is it then, morning sickness?" asked Will his doubt redoubling.

"Something like it." Hannibal said. "I know you don't believe me."

"No."

"You will."

Hannibal rose from his seat and made his way to the door, Will didn't move. "There will come a day when you know the truth. On that day I want you to call me. Tell no one, and don't try to run, I'll find you. Goodbye Will." And with that Hannibal was gone.

Two more months passed and Will continued feeling ill and not quite right. He told no one of it though, Hannibal's veiled threats ringing in his ears. He tried desperately not to pay attention to any of it, hoping that if he ignored it long enough it would go away. His nightmares persisted becoming more and more strange as the weeks passed. He worked cases for Jack and continued teaching, making sure that he never crossed paths with Hannibal. Things were almost returning to normal, but one morning as he stepped out of the shower he noticed something. His usually flat abdomen appeared slightly bloated and distended. He brushed it off, but the sight continued to haunt his mind. Four months after leaving the hospital, things became horribly clear to him. Will could no longer feign ignorance. It was time to call Hannibal.

"Now I know what this is all about. Now I know exactly what I am."

-Trent Reznor

Part Three

At Hannibal's request Will made the drive to Baltimore to see him. Will hated every mile that brought him closer to that house, but he never slowed, and never stopped. He stood outside the door for several minutes before gathering the strength he needed to knock. At Hannibal's behest, he let himself in. He found his host sitting leisurely with a glass of red wine, wearing a cream colored shirt and that same burgundy tie, dressed in flesh and blood. Will took his usual seat opposite Hannibal and waited for the other man to speak.

"I expected you sooner." he said at last.

"Well I'm here." said Will.

"I take this to mean you believe what I told you before."

"I don't know what I believe anymore."

"I know you don't trust me, but everything is going to be all right."

Will didn't respond, he'd had enough of Hannibal's assurances. "What happens now?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'd like you to stay here until the child is born, obviously we'll have to keep you away from prying eyes. I know that Jack is quite obtuse, but I don't think this is something that would escape his notice."

Will just nodded. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to wake up and find that the last four months had been a terrible dream. Hannibal showed him to a spare bedroom that would be his for the next five months. Will sat in the edge of the bed trying to work out where his life had gone so wrong. He knew of course, the day he'd met Hannibal.

"I was in love with you, you know." Will said in a small, sad voice as Hannibal turned to go.

"I know." he said.

"If you had told me the truth before, things could have been different."

"I could not take the chance." said Hannibal. "But if it means anything to you, I too wish things could be different."

Hannibal left him to his thoughts, which spun through his head in dizzying patterns. Will kicked his shoes off and lay back on the bed fully clothed. Sleep found him quickly, and was mercifully absent of nightmares.

After his arrival Will and Hannibal fell into a routine that was almost appallingly domestic. Will continued working cases for the BAU team, wearing multiple layers to conceal his burgeoning bump. Hannibal was the most surprising of all, hovering over Will day and night, making sure he was comfortable. He reminded Will of a mother hen. They never spoke of what Hannibal was, or why he had been compelled to do what he did. Hannibal attempted to broach the subject a few times, but Will always stopped him. He had enough to worry about and he was loathe to add anything else to his already oversized burden. So they ignored the absurdity of their situation and Will's peace of mind remained relatively intact. Against his own better judgment, Will found himself relaxing, even enjoying Hannibal's attention. At one point he had wanted this, funny how life works out sometimes.

When Will's belly grew too large to hide, Hannibal concocted a story about Will's delicate state of mind of late and his need for a break. He would be spending quite a long spell in Florida, fishing and enjoying the sun, doctor's orders, he had said. Jack was disappointed to lose him for so long, but eventually agreed that it was in Will's best interest. Alana agreed wholeheartedly with Hannibal's suggestion, wishing Will a wonderful time. And then there was nothing to do, but wait. In his eighth month, Will was enormous. A fact which he reminded Hannibal of daily. It was late in the evening and Hannibal was tenderly rubbing cocoa butter lotion over Will's belly, to help with the stretch marks that had become alarmingly prominent.

"This is ridiculous," Will complained as Hannibal deftly slathered more lotion over Will's abdomen. "I'm enormous, how to women do this?"

"You are radiant." Hannibal said with a soft smile.

Will snorted out a laugh. "If you say so."

Hannibal's expression became serious as he recapped the bottle of lotion and wiped the excess from his hands. "Will, there is something I would like to discuss with you." he said somberly. "I'm sure you can guess what it is."

"We've discussed this already." Will said sternly.

"No, you have refused to discuss it." Hannibal countered. "We will have to have this conversation eventually."

Will sighed, a defeated sound. "Fine," he agreed, halfheartedly. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I want to explain." Hannibal said.

"Then explain." Will challenged.

"You already know what I am, that I am not human." Hannibal began, an uncertainty in his voice that was unlike him. "I will not go into any details right now that I don't have to, but I want to explain what happened that night."

There was a heavy silence before Hannibal began speaking again. "I have lived most of my life as a human, it is not necessary, but I have always preferred it this way. I am not immortal as you may have thought, and my true nature is also the source of my unusual culinary predilections. It is common among my species to require an heir, an offspring of some kind. To fail to produce a child in one's lifetime, is considered a great failure. I am not as young as I once was, and I suppose you could say that I have become more attuned to my internal clock, of late. It is more widely accepted to take a mate of one's own species, but it is not unheard of to take a human partner, and not impossible to choose a human male."

"Clearly." Said Will wryly. "And so you chose me?"

"Yes, I knew the moment I saw first you, how important you would be to me."

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth before, you knew my feelings for you. Why take what I may have chosen to give you?"

"I feared that upon discovering what I am, you would deem me a monster and cut me from your life completely. I had hoped the presence of a child would be a comfort, having a piece of you with me always." Hannibal said, his voice aching with sincerity.

"How romantic," said Will, his tone less harsh. "It doesn't change what you did to me."

"I understand." Hannibal said. "I do not expect you to forgive me. The decision was made in a moment of passion that I am not accustomed to experiencing."

"So you did it because you care?" asked Will his words lacking the bite he had intended them to have.

"I may not be human, but I am capable of emotion, though perhaps in a different capacity than yourself." Hannibal admitted. "Is it so strange a thing to you, that I could love you?"

"Love me?" repeated Will, disbelief clouding his features.

"I have for quite some time been in love with you, but I understand now that I have destroyed the possibility of a relationship between us. However, I do hope that you will choose to remain in our child's life, though I will not ask it of you if you do not wish."

Will's demeanor softened at Hannibal's use of 'our'. "You want me to be a father to it?" Will asked, running a hand over his swollen belly. It had never occurred to him that he would be any kind of parent to the child. He had assumed Hannibal would absolve him of that duty. The thought of being a father warmed his heart.

"I would like that very much." Hannibal said leaning over and placing a hand atop the one that rested on Will's belly. "We could be fathers to this child, and friends to one another, and one day perhaps more."

Will looked Hannibal in the eye, and saw truth and genuine affection there. "Perhaps." He said smiling slightly.

The last month of Will's pregnancy went relatively smoothly. They had set a date for the birth, and Will was exceedingly grateful for Hannibal's unsurpassed surgical skill. As the days dwindled down Will found himself becoming nervous, not for the procedure itself, but for the role he would soon be taking. He also found himself a little saddened. The time he had spent with Hannibal had not been as terrible as he had thought it would be. In fact he was going to miss it. Will was finding it harder and harder to hate Hannibal as of late and wondered what that meant for them. Could he really forgive him for what he had done? He couldn't deny that a relationship with Hannibal had been something he had wanted very badly, but things had changed. What he had to decide now was if they had changed too much.

The day finally arrived, and Hannibal did everything he could to make Will comfortable. He had enough anesthetics so that there would be no pain, and Hannibal's skill would ensure that there would be minimal scarring. All Will had to do now was trust Hannibal to safely deliver their child. The procedure itself was not a difficult one, and took no more than 45 minutes to complete. After Hannibal had removed the baby, he lay still waiting to hear it cry, waiting for proof that this was actually happening. After several tense seconds he heard an infant's feeble cries, and knew that everything was alright. Will was unable to see the baby until Hannibal had finished suturing the incisions, but the moment he finished he brought the baby to Will, wrapped in a blanket.

"It's a girl." Hannibal said as he laid the infant down on Will's chest.

Will looked at the shriveled pink face, and was certain that he had never seen anything more magnificent in his life. "She's beautiful." He said, throat tightening with emotion. He looked to Hannibal, who looked at him with such love in his eyes that Will thought his heart might burst.

"What shall we call her?" asked Hannibal.

"I have a name picked out." Will said a little uncertainly.

"Well let's hear it then." Hannibal replied with a smile.

"Mischa." Will said. "What do you think?"

Will watched the recognition register on Hannibal's face, and saw his eyes fill with tears. "I love it." Hannibal said kissing Mischa's forehead.

"Thank you Will." He said after attempting and failing to regain some of his composure.

In response Will pulled Hannibal closer and kissed him, tasting tears and joy on his lips, their daughter nestled safely between them. "I love you." Will murmured against Hannibal's mouth.

"And I love you more than life itself."

Will had made his choice, he chose love.


	2. Chapter 2

So this wasn't going to exist and then I saw that some people were interested in knowing what happened next. Hope this satisfies your curiosity. Thanks :)

* * *

"Underneath it all, we feel so small. The heavens fall, but still we crawl."

-Trent Reznor

Part One

Nearly three years had passed since Will and Hannibal had become parents. They had been a strange and sometimes difficult three years, but Will wouldn't have changed them for anything in the world. The first year had been the hardest, they'd had to come up with a story for the sudden appearance of a child in their lives, they were constantly exhausted and Will soon discovered that raising a demon child was a little different than a human one. Namely the diet, the diet of human blood she required in place of formula.

Will rolled with the punches, so to speak and adjusted to the peculiarities of his new life. Hannibal could not have been more proud of Will. They divided their time between Will's house in Wolf Trap and Hannibal's in Baltimore. Hannibal had on several occasions tried to convince Will to sell the house and relocate to Baltimore permanently, but Will was unwilling to give up his dogs and the peacefulness of the house. They made it work, however as they always had.

Their routine was one of domestic bliss, Hannibal saw his patients and Will continued to teach, occasionally helping Jack out with a case. But the cases he worked dwindled in number as his first year of parenthood wore on and eventually he was forced to tell Jack that there would be no more. Will couldn't spare any thoughts for killers when his mind was already so full. Jack understood, but was disappointed nonetheless. Alana was ecstatic that he was finally giving it up, having told him to do so on more occasions that he cared to count.

Alana had been the most understanding of their situation, or what little of the situation she knew. She thought it a little strange that they had adopted a child so early in their relationship, but seeing how much they loved their daughter and each other, she was loathe to judge them. All in all, the life they had built together, though not perfect was exactly what they wanted and needed it to be.

It was about a month before Mischa's third birthday and Will and Hannibal were contemplating throwing a party for her. They had not done so in the past, their few acquaintances having a somewhat difficult time wrapping their heads around the situation, but things had gotten easier. Will and Beverly still talked often and Jack may have stopped being Will's boss, but he never stopped being his friend. The two of them thought it high time that their little girl get a birthday party, even though it would mostly be adults.

Hannibal planned the party with his usual zeal and Will went along with all of the unnecessary extravagance good-humoredly. A week before the party Hannibal was rushing around, trying to get everything ready and frankly driving Will up the wall. He burst into the kitchen one morning while Will was fixing Mischa's breakfast, flustered and clearly stressed.

"This is ridiculous," he said in aggravation. "How hard is to find decent children's entertainment?"

"Entertainment?" asked Will. "There are hardly going to be any children at the party at all."

"Alana is bringing her nieces and Beverly her nephew. I thought it would be appropriate for Mischa to have other children her age to play with."

"That's great and all, but what kind of entertainment did you have in mind?"

"I thought perhaps a clown, children love clowns."

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard?" asked Will bemusedly.

"Of course not, this is our daughter's first birthday party, it has to be perfect." Hannibal said matter-of-factly.

"Of course it does." said Will with a laugh. He turned to Mischa who was sitting at the table and ignoring the both of them. "Mischa, Papa wants to get a clown for your birthday, what do you say?"

Mischa smiled broadly and clapped her tiny hands. "Really Papa?" she asked amazed.

"Anything for ma petite bijou." Hannibal said crossing the room and placing a gentle kiss on Mischa's forehead.

"I guess it's settled then." Said Will with a smile.

"When will you realize that I'm always right?" Hannibal said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Will asked in mock surprise. He looked at Mischa. "Papa's in big trouble now."

"Am I?" asked Hannibal playfully walking towards Will and taking his hand. "Is that a promise?"

"Yes." Will said, kissing Hannibal. They parted at Mischa's loudly exclaimed "Ewwww!"

Hannibal checked his watch before speaking. "I should be going, I have an early appointment." He said a little reluctantly.

"I have a class at two, will you be back in time to watch Mischa?"

"Of course." He said kissing Will's cheek. "I'll see you later."

He walked back to the table sweeping Mischa up in his arms. "I have to go to work ma petite, give Papa a kiss."

Mischa kissed Hannibal's cheek and he set her back down with a laugh. He gave Will one last fond look before parting.

Will brought Mischa's breakfast to the table and knelt down beside her. "What do you want to do until Papa gets home?" Will asked her.

"Can we see the doggies Daddy, please?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, we can see the doggies." Will said smiling.

Mischa loved his dogs and they would visit them every chance they got. Will had asked his neighbor to keep an eye on them on the nights he wasn't there and it still pained him to be away from them so often. He knew he and Hannibal should make a choice between the two places, but they were both very stubborn men. For now things were working out perfectly fine and Will was delighted at how much Mischa loved the dogs. After breakfast Will got Mischa dressed and carried her down to the car. Buckled into her car seat, Mischa was brimming with excitement, babbling on about seeing Winston, her favorite. Will smiled as he got into the front seat, he looked back at her, happiness flooding through him. He never thought he could be as lucky as he was.

The day of the party dawned with Hannibal rising at an ungodly hour to make the last minute preparations. In the end it was all worth it. Mischa was ecstatic and had more fun playing with the other children than anything else. It was good for Hannibal and Will to see everyone again, not having had much spare time in the recent past. Mischa, a normally shy child loved all of the attention paid her and Will was glad to see her so happy. Towards the end of the evening, when all of the children had begun nodding off, the guests readied themselves to go. They thanked Hannibal and Will for a wonderful time, congratulating them on their lovely family. Will put Mischa to bed, exhausted from the day's festivities and found Hannibal in the kitchen doing dishes.

"Today was wonderful." He said warmly walking up behind Hannibal and wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you."

"Anything for our little girl." Said Hannibal drying his hands and turning to face Will. "Can I ask you something, Will?"

"Of course."

"Are you happy?" Hannibal asked quietly, resting a hand on Will's cheek. "I mean truly happy?"

"Of course I am." Will replied sincerely.

Hannibal pulled him closer and kissed him gently, his hands reaching back to tangle in Will's soft curls. Will pulled back slightly after a moment. "Are you?" asked Will against Hannibal's lips.

Hannibal smiled against Will's mouth. "You have made me the happiest man on earth."

"Well, technically you're not a man."

Hannibal laughed and kissed Will again, hoping Will could see just how loved he was. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"There's something I would like to ask you, something I've been meaning to ask you for quite some time now." Hannibal said suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Will a little wary at the serious tone Hannibal's voice had taken.

Hannibal walked around Will to the middle of the kitchen and Will turned to see what he would do. Hannibal hesitated before he dropped to one knee reaching into his pocket to retrieve the little box he'd been carrying around for so long, waiting for the perfect moment. Will's arms around him and his proclamation of love and happiness had spurred Hannibal into action. He opened the box so that Will could see the handsome silver band that lay nestled in the white satin.

"Will Graham," he began. "We have been through much together, you and I. More than most people can boast and yet nothing we have faced has been able to part us, nor do I think anything ever shall. Your capacity for love and forgiveness has taught me many things about myself that I never knew and I am so grateful to know you and to love you. You have given me a beautiful daughter and a family which I thought I could never have. It would be a privilege to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

Hannibal finished speaking, uncharacteristically nervous, while Will stared down at him in utter shock. Just when Hannibal's palms began to sweat, Will's features softened into a radiant smile. "Yes," Will said his eyes filling unexpectedly with tears. "Of course I'll marry you Hannibal."

Hannibal stood and slipped the ring onto Will's finger before pulling him into a crushing hug. "I'd been planning this so long, I was going to do something romantic. I'm afraid, this not was quite as I had planned." Hannibal murmured against Will's ear.

Will imaging how extravagant Hannibal's plans must have been, was glad that it had happened the way it had. The spontaneity and genuineness of it had been better than anything else could have been. "It was perfect." Was all Will said holding Hannibal tighter, feeling his heart brimming with joy. "Thank you."

"All I've undergone, I will keep on."

-Trent Reznor

Part Two

Hannibal began planning the wedding almost the instant they became engaged. Will should have known how over the top Hannibal would want everything, but in this case he didn't mind as much. He was happy, truly happy. They had agreed on a date in mid-Spring, both of them wanting an outdoor wedding. Will allowed Hannibal to make all of the arrangements, now and then giving his input, and enjoyed being engaged, a state he never expected to find himself in.

Will cared for Mischa while Hannibal was busy making preparations and the two of them adjourned to Will's home in Wolf Trap. Mischa was thrilled to be with her doggies, but missed her Papa. Will missed Hannibal too and one night, one of the few that Hannibal came out to Wolf Trap, Will let him know.

"We miss you Hannibal." Said Will, curled up beside him on the sofa.

"I know and I am sorry for my absence, but the ceremony is taking place in Baltimore, which means it is there that all of the work takes place."

"You don't have to do all of this." Will said a little frustrated. "We can get married in the backyard for all I care."

"It must be perfect." Hannibal said simply.

"Why?" asked Will. "Why does everything have to be so perfect with you?"

"Because you deserve nothing less."

Will huffed out a laugh. "Nice save." He said pulling Hannibal in for a kiss. A moment later they heard a tiny voice behind them.

"Papa's home!" Mischa exclaimed excitedly. She had been in bed for several hours, Hannibal having arrived long after her bedtime. She must have heard talking and come out to investigate. She threw herself into his arms and he swept her up into his lap, giving her a kiss.

"How is my little blossom?" Hannibal asked.

"Good," she said. "I missed you Papa."

"I know sweet one, but I've been very busy. Do you know why?"

"Cuz you and Daddy are getting married." She answered him happily.

"That's right and you know every wedding needs a flower girl. What do you say?"

She grinned at him. "Really? Can I be your flower girl?"

"Of course, you are the only girl for the job." Hannibal told her and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as she could. Will and Hannibal shared a fond look over her head.

Hannibal cancelled his appointments the next day to spend the day with his family and Will cancelled his classes. They very rarely had days like these, that they could spend together. They would make the most of it. And for once Will got to do the deciding and he chose something simple, a trip to the park. He brought a few of the dogs and packed a lunch and Hannibal went along with the whole thing surprisingly cheerfully. He usually shied away from things like that, outdoorsy things where he might dirty himself.

The day was all too short however and soon they were packing up and heading home, back to their lives and the real world. But Will comforted himself with the thought that Hannibal's hectic schedule would only be so for a little while longer. Hannibal had insisted on a short engagement, they having been together for years already. Will had agreed with him, still surprised that he was getting married at all. As the wedding grew nearer he was reminded of another tense wait, the wait for Mischa's birth. This time however, he was more excited than nervous. Only a little more.

The night before the big day Hannibal stayed in Baltimore with Mischa, he being the one to get her ready for the ceremony and Will stayed in Wolf Trap. Hannibal had decided to go with tradition, maintaining that they not see each other before the wedding. Will thought it was a little old fashioned, but also a little sweet. So he spent a tense evening with his dogs, trying to wrap his head around the fact that this time tomorrow he would be married. He did not sleep much that night, though glad that he no longer had nightmares. He awoke early the next morning, with a nervous flutter in his stomach. Today was the day.

The morning was a blur for the both of them, Will with nerves, Hannibal with last minute preparations. Alana arrived early to drive with Will to the field they had decided on. She knew how nervous he would be and wanted a few minutes alone with him to help ease the tension.

"So big day." She said with a smile as Will sat stiffly in his new tuxedo in the passenger seat beside her.

"Yes." Was all Will said.

"C'mon," she said lightly. "You're getting married and you look like you're headed for the gallows. Relax, would you?"

Will sighed and smiled. "I know it's just," Will trailed off wondering what it was that had him so worked up. He guessed it was the belief he'd always had that he wasn't good enough for anyone. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to spend the rest of their life with him, but here he was. He pushed the thoughts away and tried to relax. Alana was right, he should be happy today, but the feelings that had snaked their way into his mind in the last few weeks would not part.

After he'd arrived there was a lot of waiting around to be done. He found Mischa dressed in a beautiful little gown of pink silk and sat with her while they waited. Will had only a few moments of peace before Mischa was called away to get ready. She kissed his cheek and scampered away leaving him feeling slightly more at ease than he had been before. It wasn't long until it was time for him to be called away to get ready. He hadn't seen Hannibal yet and wished desperately to, despite the taboo involved.

The tent that had been erected for the after ceremony festivities was all but empty as Will waited for everything to begin. He was to wait until everything was in place, then he was to walk down the aisle alone, his choice, not Hannibal's. He heard music begin playing, a soft tinkling piano and he knew it was almost time. He peaked out of the tent to watch Mischa walk down the aisle tossing flower petals the same shade of pink as her dress. He regretted his limited view. Will was then ushered into place, still a little irked that he would be the one walking down the aisle, as the bride usually did. The tension in Will's chest ratcheted up a notch as he made his way to the start of the aisle.

It was then that he realized just how much work had gone into it, how beautifully Hannibal had planned it. The aisle was marked by white and pink flower petals and on either side were rows of chairs containing what little friends and family they possessed. Will's eyes traveled up the aisle to where Hannibal stood waiting for him. Looking at Hannibal standing beneath the archway interlaced with a breathtaking assortment of flowers in shades of pink and pale yellow, Will felt all of the uncertainties and fears melt away.

They had started a life together the moment Mischa was born, this was just making it official. Will met Hannibal's eyes and they shared a tender look as Will began walking. When he finally reached the end and took Hannibal's hands he knew that this was the right thing to do and he was filled with joy.

"Hello." Hannibal said so quietly that only Will could hear him.

"Hello." Will replied, seeing such emotion on Hannibal's face that the usually stoic man rarely possessed.

The rest, I guess you can say, is history. The ceremony went beautifully and the reception was as extravagant as Will had imagined it would be. They were showered in well-wishes and congratulations and Will even danced a little, something he swore he wouldn't do. For once Will didn't mind Hannibal's need for perfection, because that's what it was, perfect. Will made sure to save a dance for Mischa, who was having the most fun she had ever had and was thrilled that Daddy and Papa were husbands now. The party went on for hours and Will enjoyed himself much more than he had expected, never having been one for big get-togethers. The reception could have been a disaster and he still would have enjoyed himself, the bubble of happiness in his chest was filled ready to burst.

Hannibal and Will had agreed to forgo the traditional honeymoon, deciding that Mischa was too young for the trip to Europe that Hannibal had envisioned and they could not bear to be parted with her for any amount of time. They decided to put it off for a few years, Alana had agreed to watch Mischa for the night, however. They had told her it wasn't necessary, but she had insisted that they should have the night to themselves. And so, still dressed to the nines, they found themselves in Hannibal's home, feeling like giddy teenagers.

Will reached out and took Hannibal's hand, twinning their hands together feeling suddenly shy. Hannibal raised their joined hands this lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of Will's hand. He smirked and looked Will up and down lasciviously, biting his lip. Will was glad to finally have Hannibal to himself. They had not had much alone time in the last few months, Hannibal having been so busy. They had tonight though, before their lives resumed, no interruptions, just the two of them. Wordlessly Hannibal led Will into the bedroom.

Hannibal turned to face Will, sliding a hand into his soft curls before pulling him into a deep kiss. "What are we to do with you Mr. Lecter?" he asked coyly.

"Mr. Lecter?" Will asked amused. "Why is it assumed I'm taking your last name? The wife takes the husband's last name, are you implying I'm your wife?"

"Well if one of us is to be the wife, it logically would be you." Hannibal said with a laugh.

"Would it?" asked Will, playfully.

"Well you have given birth, a job usually reserved for the wife."

"Good point."

"Besides I think it would be best if we shared a common name and since you insisted that Mischa take my last name..."

"Alright, alright." Will said cutting him off. "I'll think about it." Will knew however that he would take Hannibal's name and that they would become a traditional little nuclear family, well not so traditional.

"Perhaps I can convince you." Hannibal said removing Will's jacket and beginning to work at the knot in Will's tie, removing it and tossing across the room. He undid the first few buttons of Will's shirt, placing tender kisses on the exposed skin.

Will reciprocated, pulling Hannibal's jacket off his broad shoulders. They undressed each other slowly relishing the slide of fabric against skin, knowing they had all the time in the world. Hannibal laid Will on the bed, running his hands up Will's chest, making him shiver.

Hannibal kissed his way down Will's stomach, feeling the muscles beneath his lips quiver. He ran his tongue along the barely visible C-section scar on his lower abdomen. He moved lower, ghosting a hot breath over Will's hard cock. He slicked two of his fingers and teased Will's rim before slipping one inside. Hannibal opened him up nice and slow, exploring Will with his fingers. He had Will writhing and moaning with need in minutes. When Will begged him to fuck him, he obliged with a satisfied smirk.

Hannibal slicked his cock and looked down at Will before entering him. He had never seen anything more perfect. He whispered his love into Will's ear as he slowly penetrated him. Will groaned as Hannibal filled him, stretching him deliciously. Hannibal began to thrust, his movements rhythmic and gentle.

"Hannibal." Will whispered as he took Hannibal's hand, twining their fingers together as the other man thrust into him a little harder than before.

Hannibal buried his other hand in Will's hair and kissed him as he fucked him. Will's grip on Hannibal's hand, the slick slide of skin on skin drawing pleasured moans from his throat. Hannibal reached down and wrapped his fingers around Will's aching cock, stroking him slowly. Will lifted his hips, thrusting into Hannibal's fist.

Hannibal looked deep into Will's as he fucked him and Will could feel his orgasm rushing toward him, pleasure flooding through him. Hannibal kissed him, wet and hot. He pulled back enough to murmur Will's name passionately against his mouth. Will's orgasm slammed into him without warning, tearing loud, desperate moans from him. He was glad just then that the house was empty save the two of them. Hannibal thrust into him once more and came inside him with a groan.

They lay together panting for several minutes, their hands still clutched tightly together. Hannibal slipped out of Will and pulled him into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. It was another moment before he spoke. "Will," he began. "There is something I would like to discuss with you."

"You choose now for a discussion?" asked Will bemused.

"Well we've hardly had a spare moment recently." Hannibal replied logically.

"True." Will conceded. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I thought since we are married now we should share the same home, permanently. It would be good for Mischa to have stability."

Will shifted in Hannibal's arms to get a look at his face. "You mean we choose Baltimore or Wolf Trap?" asked Will cautiously.

"Yes," Hannibal said. "And since you will be taking my name, I thought we could take your home. Besides I would never try to part you from your beloved dogs."

"You mean we'd live in Virginia permanently? Won't that interfere with your work?"

"We'll manage, we always do." said Hannibal. "Is that alright with you?"

"That sounds great." Will said happily. "It's such a hassle running between the two places. Thank you Hannibal."

"Thank you," replied Hannibal. "For our daughter, for your love, for everything."

Will shifted closed to Hannibal. "It's good that we'll be living in Wolf Trap," said Will with a smile. "More room."

"Room for what?"

"Being an only child is never any fun." Will said.

Hannibal, understanding his meaning kissed him joyfully. They parted, Hannibal's hand resting on Will's cheek. "No it isn't."


End file.
